


Sweet Ophelia

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Implied Past Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 你必须把它认作年轻人一时的感情冲动





	Sweet Ophelia

和皇马新援阿扎尔正式的招呼是在飞往美国的飞机上，贝尔路过过道，比利时人一边让他一边对他稍显腼腆的一笑。因为这个笑容和他模糊印象中来自于对方的笑容不太一样，他当时的目光也许因此停留地有些久，久到阿扎尔忽然用带着口音的英语叫了一声他的名字。

贝尔觉得在那一刻自己浑身一颤。

而当阿扎尔在后来的训练里，毫无所知地小跑过来牵起自己的手时，贝尔甚至感觉到了肌肤灼烧的疼痛，火苗从相触的指尖燃起，当他带着猝然的困惑去找寻阿扎尔的眼睛时，对方阳光下被照得浓重得仿佛化不开的绿意猛然摄住了他，连带着那抹笑容都显得别有目的。

于是贝尔挑衅地发狠回握上对方的手，然后和比利时人手牵手在训练里心不在焉。

或许是两人在彼此身上找到了什么共同点，或许是在这样对他们两人都显得难熬的新赛季伊始的催化下，或许只是纯粹的一时冲动，并非要从对方身上索取什么，所以他们很快就上了床，做爱，肆意玩闹，来势迅猛得仿佛他们忽然年轻了七八岁，好在他们并不是真的年轻了七八岁，他们清楚地知道界限在哪里。当贝尔在酒店的床上将皇马在这个夏天吵得沸沸扬扬终于迎到伯纳乌的新援压在身下时，他们没有任何胡乱的宣誓。

贝尔的手一点点探索着阿扎尔被伦敦侵染的柔软身体，他承认他在心中不可免俗地赞叹了对方曲线完美，触感完美的臀部，他被诱惑着伏下去，最后顺从欲望深深地进入了对方。

阿扎尔记得贝尔在情事中所有显露的情绪就只有那带着一点点笑意的话语，他听到威尔士人的话，耳边传来的喘息轻微而炙热，他说：“Eden，没想到我会是皇马第一个上你的人。”但贝尔却不记得阿扎尔随后给他的回答，也许回答隐没在了他肩头传来的一阵疼痛中。比利时人听到那句话后似乎生气了，凑上来咬他，双腿却将他缠得愈发的紧，也夹得愈发的紧。

后来的训练课上，贝尔和阿扎尔总是自然而然地靠近，自然而然地在跑圈时聊会儿天，自然而然地在同一组进行训练，不可避免地，某些曾经普通的肢体接触，在他们身上如今却容易勾动什么糟糕的念头，此时两人又是十足的默契，悄悄交换一个眼神，训练结束后躲着周遭的队友，通常在车后座发泄突然而至的情欲。

贝尔还记得他们第一次在冲动的驱使下这么做时，阿扎尔被吓了一跳，“Gareth，等等，在车上？我们会不会被发现啊？”比利时人睁着圆圆亮亮的眼睛，半推着他的模样近乎单纯，又隐约用手指勾着他的球衣暧昧地催促。贝尔看着怀里的人，对方就像当年那个金发的男人，担心地问着他同样的话，却少了三四分害羞的样子。

“不会，Eden，如果被发现了就邀请他加入。”

阿扎尔似乎没有预料到威尔士人这样的回答，他看着对方的脸，要找出其中藏起的玩笑神色，可那张脸上什么也没有，于是他闭上了嘴巴，咬着下唇忍受贝尔这一次无端粗暴地打开他的身体。因为车上必然没办法准备充分，做到最后，阿扎尔听到自己开始不受控制地哽咽起来。贝尔动作一僵，他没有预料到阿扎尔这样的反应，他一直以为对方很能忍受痛楚，他一直把对方的不吭不响当做理所当然。他充满歉意地吻去了阿扎尔眼角边被自己撞出的眼泪，随后意识到，这还是第一次吻他，他们很少在情事中作出这样没有必要的亲密动作。

“Gareth，你刚刚一直在看着车窗外面，有人来了么？”

“没有，Eden，谁也没有来。”他回答，却不受控制地想到了当年那个意外敲响车窗的拉莫斯，他的纹身是那样扭曲地探进来，窥破自己和当时不曾有现今这么风光的那人的秘密，其实当时与另一人的分享也没什么，贝尔想，无非就是日后的某个瞬间突然意识到，原来这里才是真正失去那个身影的瞬间。

_一朵初春的紫罗兰早熟而易雕，馥郁而不能持久，_

_一分钟的芬芳和喜悦，如此而已。_

* * *

“Gareth，知道么，明天是周一哦。”

“所以明天休息？”贝尔看了一眼从训练场赶回来洗了个澡就瘫在床上的阿扎尔，对方这些天一直和他嘀咕皇马的训练如何如何累，他自己如何如何辛苦，让他一度觉得切尔西的训练是不是真的像库尔图瓦说的那样，在某些方面不如皇马。

“嗯，所以你有什么安排么？”阿扎尔点点头，然后看着贝尔，朝他望去的眼睛亮亮的，一瞥晕着点滴灯光令人晃神，显然意有所指，贝尔却问，“你不借此机会和队友打好关系？”

“没人联系我啊，”阿扎尔语气有点委屈。

“你的国家队队友也没有么？”贝尔坐上床沿，阿扎尔在床上打了个滚，蹭到他腿边，顺势拿起床头柜上的手机快速翻了翻，“没有。”他说，对于这个倒是没有任何委屈的意味。

“真的没有么？”贝尔想到当初更衣室里库尔图瓦和拉莫斯的那些对话，对如今库尔图瓦鲜少理阿扎尔这件事倒有点吃惊，“看他表现出来的那个样子，说的那些话，Eden，我以为你一来，他会天天跟在你身边，至少，他会试着帮你融入西语圈。”

阿扎尔不可思议地看了一眼贝尔，然后捂着肚子笑了起来，“真的嘛！Gareth，你真的这样想，Tibo很厉害哦。对了，告诉我，你觉得我们关系好么？”他在这里停顿下来，歪着头，用一种骤然变得锐利至极的眼神投向贝尔，“说实话，我和Tibo的关系，你觉得怎么样。”

“我觉得，”贝尔似乎不习惯被这样的眼神盯着，如芒在背，下意识支吾起来，“还不错。”

“没有哦，我和他只是普通队友，”阿扎尔撑着下巴，突然抢话，“绝不是你以为的那样。”

就在贝尔从那样稍显俏皮却又通透的视线中回过神，想要说什么的时候，阿扎尔的手机突然响了，比利时人瞥了一眼屏幕，稍稍皱眉，然后接了电话。

“嗨，Tibo！”阿扎尔打了一声热情的招呼，眼睛却不曾离开过贝尔，看久了竟有些咄咄逼人的凌冽感，“嗯，你说明天和你一起出去？”他复述了一遍这句话，贝尔不知为何对此开始有点烦躁，他本来想带着阿扎尔一起去打高尔夫，他知道比利时人的球技有多烂。

“没有别的队友了么？”

阿扎尔又问，问的是他也在意的话，贝尔听到阿扎尔得到答复后马上拖着长音，语气也嘻嘻哈哈起来，“没有嘛，那再多叫一个队友好不好，Tibo，拜托啦，我要和新队友打好关系。”电话那头的库尔图瓦显然没有过多坚持，答应下来。贝尔看到阿扎尔一边给了自己一个灿烂的笑容，一边在说，“谢谢你，Tibo，那明天见了。”

“你刚刚有一瞬间，表情不太好，Gareth，你在吃醋么？”阿扎尔语气有些小得意，然后赶在贝尔想要反驳的当口继续说道，“不过你放心，明天晚上我会好好陪你的。”

“你和他？”贝尔回忆起刚刚阿扎尔和库尔图瓦通话时的神色，还是又问了一遍。

“Gareth，难道你没有这样的队友么？”阿扎尔把手放在他的腿上，指尖一点一点调皮地拨弄着肌肤，“因为‘某些原因’你和他不得不表现得很亲密，于是你就这样做了。”

阿扎尔抬眼，贝尔一声不吭地点了点头，显然陷入某段辉煌灿烂的过去和某人用力的拥抱，他露出安慰的神色，凑上去轻吻威尔士人的嘴角，对方一抖，将这个吻骤然加深。

_真的，殿下，您曾经使我相信您爱我。_

* * *

贝尔举着手机从房间另一侧跌跌撞撞走来，向后倒在床上，期间视线认真到不曾离开过屏幕一分，被亮光照着的稍显苍白的脸上有几个微弱表情闪过，阿扎尔看得不是很清楚，却捕捉到了对方鲜少翘起的嘴角，觉得有趣，于是靠在床头问他：“Gareth，你在看什么？”

“赛后的发布会。”

贝尔在床单里磨蹭着将自己的头寻到阿扎尔的膝盖，抬脖枕上去，对方结实中又稍显柔软的腿部肌肉比起枕头的触感差了十万八千里，但他还是寻了个舒服的角度赖着不走了。

“把声音调大一点，我也想听。”

“是西语，Eden，你现在能听得懂么？”贝尔下意识地发问，而后一愣，抿唇笑了起来，不带任何揣测的恶意念头，只是想不到有朝一日竟能轮到自己提问别人的西班牙语水平。

“当然...好吧，只能听得懂一点，”阿扎尔如虹的自信气势在贝尔的一个质疑的挑眉中弱了下来，“你最好尽快学会西语，Eden，他们都是用西语交流的。我是说，那些小团体，你懂得，如果你试图——”贝尔不带任何情绪，用总是稍显清冷的英语淡淡地说，但话被阿扎尔迅速地大声打断，“我知道，我知道，我有认真地在学西语啦！”他在心里嘀咕，自己度假的时候真的有在好好学西语，而且比当初学英语要努力多了——他自认为的，可话音一转，就又变着法子给自己找偷懒的方法，“但有你啊，Gareth，你可以帮我翻译不是么，就像那次在训练里一样，以后实在听不懂，靠你就行了。”

贝尔闻言嘴角动了动，想说些什么，但终究还是没有回答他，这看起来太像个承诺，谁能说得清以后的事，事实上，他也许没有什么以后了，所以他只是默默地调大的手机的音量，一言不发。正巧是回答记者的环节，阿扎尔听到熟悉的声音像个小孩子一样欢呼起来，贝尔拿后脑勺顶了顶对方的膝盖以表达些许的不满，顺便阻止某人的偶像崇拜行为。

“他在说什么，Gareth，你快点告诉我，他有提到我嘛，他觉得我踢得怎么样？是不是很糟糕？”阿扎尔皱眉在陌生的西语里找自己名字的发音，没找到，还以为自己错过了，着急地倾身向前，吐出一串问话砸向躺在自己腿上的贝尔，听到对方的笑声忽然又有些不好意思，他哼了一声，“好吧好吧，你尽管笑我吧，我就像个小女生。”

贝尔听着阿扎尔自暴自弃，发现自己扎起的头发因为小动作似乎要在对方的腿上散开，连忙伸出一只手去拢了拢，“我没有在笑你，Eden，真的，但你确实像个小女生，”他揶揄地说，威尔士人的嗓音不像阿扎尔属于低沉的类型，相反因为英语的吐字利落听起来总是显得轻快干净，“不过要让你失望了，他没有提到你。”

“那他提到了谁？”

“现在么？我，Eden，他提到我了。”

“可你根本没有上场啊？”阿扎尔反射性地问了一句，而后才意识到似乎不该这样轻率地提起这样的事，尤其是在贝尔的面前，果然，他看到贝尔被戳中痛处一般沉默了一会，而后又无所谓地耸耸肩，“就是因为我根本没有上场。”

提到他的段落已经过去，贝尔对剩下的内容没有什么兴趣，便将手机息屏放在一边。他将头转了个方向，浅蓝色的眸直直地盯着阿扎尔，他问对方，不经意带上几抹玩味的语调。

“Eden，要我把你偶像说我的话翻译给你听么？”

贝尔并不介意把那些话用英语再重复一遍告诉阿扎尔，哪怕为做到这个，他需要去回忆那些来自齐达内干脆直接的字眼，然后去寻找英文中对应的字词，他的印象会因为这一系列的程序而对此无比深刻，但本来这些话，他不需要刻意去记，也会一字一字地萦绕在他的脑海中。他动了动试图在对方的大腿上找个新位置靠着，牵扯中意识到脑后束起的丸子彻底散开，一滞，心中立刻庆幸某人没有角度能够看到所谓的人尽皆知的“秘密”——至少这些天的相处中，贝尔惊喜地发现阿扎尔并不清楚自己为什么要把头发扎起来。

阿扎尔听到贝尔的话，忽然收敛起所有过于夸张的表情，他看向贝尔，没有立即点头也没有立即摇头，只是眨着灰绿的漂亮眼睛观察着威尔士人话音落下后所有细微的反应，小心翼翼地对待那个伤痕累累的灵魂——即使贝尔从没有在他面前流露过脆弱的神情，但阿扎尔明白不能上场永远都是球员无法神色轻松面对的事。

期待的回答没有出现，贝尔很快就意识到，阿扎尔是在不动声色地向自己试探这样的话题是否能够在此时被提起。他垂下眼，心口仿佛被格外柔软地包裹起来，挤压着涌上一阵久违的温暖。在日光总是毫不吝啬满溢的伊比利亚半岛，比利时人确实是个特殊的可爱陪伴，对方身上有自己尤为熟悉的存在，来自伦敦，阳光有时灿烂，空气中飘扬的并没有威尔士故土的味道，但那里有白鹿巷球场。虽然贝尔知道今年热刺的新球场已经完工，而白鹿巷球场也不再被叫做白鹿巷球场，不过北伦敦那一角于他来说，依然是一切的开始，依然值得纪念。

当年白鹿巷的少年腾云驾雾。

就在两人的沉默仿佛要长久地延续下去时，阿扎尔忽然摇头，他招手，让贝尔坐到自己的身边来：“不要了，Gareth，我不要你翻译他的话了。”贝尔了然地一笑，安静上前，贴着对方的肩膀钻进被子里，肩头相触的地方突然一阵抖动传来，他侧目，某人捂着嘴笑得过分。

“哈哈哈，你的头发，Gareth，原来，原来是——”

“闭嘴,”贝尔猛然回过神，他的头发此时是散下来的，这意味着某个地方在刚刚直接暴露在对方的视线里了。他想，一定是对话的氛围太过温柔才让他降低了对秘密暴露的防备，此前一直有在提防着这个。他看着身旁人弯起的眉眼，忽然觉得脸在发烫，伸了手想要去捂住对方的嘴，被灵巧地匆匆躲开，“别说那个词！”他警铃大作，叫起来，“我还没有秃。”

“Gareth，说真的，我以前的教练有植发，看起来还不错，需要我帮你问问他嘛？”

“不需要，”阿扎尔胸膛被狠狠撞了一下，对方的头顶了上来——这看起来有点像齐达内的那个动作，不过阿扎尔决定不要在贝尔面前提起这件事。他还在夸张地笑，手里却被递过一根头绳。贝尔将后脑勺对着他，看不到表情，在小声地说，“Eden，帮我扎起来吧。”

“我算是知道了，之前你为什么连睡觉都扎着头发。”阿扎尔憋着笑说，略感意外地看着手中对方递来的头绳，随后将它套在左手手腕上。“Gareth，不知道吃些什么会让你像我一样，我的头发长得很快呢，老是要去理发。”他说，双手接着探进对方稍显稀疏的发间，一点一点撩拨起深棕色的发丝攥在虎口，然后拉下头绳束上发根，再拧一圈，将发尾塞进去。

“别说是那些垃圾食品。”贝尔闷闷地回到，阿扎尔笑了起来，他碰了碰手心里的一团发，意识到这一次是他将威尔士人的秘密亲手藏起。

“说真的，Gareth，这看起来不妙，你确定不要让我帮你问问孔蒂？说起来你以前的队友似乎也开了家植发的店，你不去试试？”

“不要。”

“那只有时光倒流才能让你的头发完好如初了。”

阿扎尔故作惋惜地长叹一口气，而贝尔却好似被比利时人玩笑话语中的字眼一瞬俘获，他像是想到了什么，骤然感觉到空调的寒意，将自己往被子里缩了缩，靠在对方的肩上。

“如果时光真的能倒流，谁还会管头发的事，”贝尔说，“我想回到——”他顿了顿，“我想回到1314赛季国王杯的决赛，再准确一点，我想回到接到科恩特朗那个传球的瞬间。”

“这个！我记得这个，Gareth，几秒之后，你就会打进让世人赞叹的那一球！”

“Eden，如果我能回到那个瞬间，我也许不会再故意似地要用那样夺人眼球的方式展示自己的能力，我也许不会再从白线外过掉刚刚才进了一球的巴尔特拉，”贝尔的语气近乎淡漠，不像在向阿扎尔描述自己职业生涯最得意的进球之一，他的目光有些疲惫，嘴里的话冷静又残酷地拒绝着过去，“Eden，如果时光能够倒流，在那个瞬间，我也许不会再跑得那么快了，我也许会换个方式进球，我也许会规规矩矩，我也许会招呼队友去接应那个球。这样的话，我就不会自此以后，永远都在试图追上当年在诺坎普边线外飞奔的自己。”

“可Gareth，谁能拒绝成为英雄的诱惑呢？你还是会用同样的方法踢进那个球的。”

贝尔笑了起来，他笑得很轻，似乎在笑阿扎尔对那时的自己美名其曰“英雄”，又似乎在笑他对自己做出选择的无比肯定，最后才意识到，他是在笑自己，笑自己真的会如此。

“所以，我想，我从一开始就注定要一直跑下去了，”贝尔从阿扎尔的肩头抬起，向比利时人一笑，少有的，一个漂亮的弧度，“至于终点在哪里，让我们看看未来会发生什么吧。”

_她嘴里还断断续续唱着古老的谣曲，好像一点不感觉到她处境的险恶，又好像她本来就是生长在水中一般。_

End


End file.
